


Blessings in a name

by MarrishxMe



Series: Kiss from a Rose [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Bad Wolf Bay, Doctor Who did that, Domestics, F/M, Fluff, Journeys End, Kiss from a Rose - seal, Parallel world, Romance, can I tag?, probably not, quoting BBC as well, s4ep13 references, the doctor hates domestics lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarrishxMe/pseuds/MarrishxMe
Summary: Have a Tentoo and Rose drabble!! :D





	Blessings in a name

**Author's Note:**

> Have a Tentoo and Rose drabble!! :D

Kiss from a Rose

Ten/Rose Drabble collection

 

  
02\. Blessings in a name

 

The Meta-crisis Doctor watched as Rose ran after his counterpart, his _original_. He tried to ignore how it made him feel as he watched her back, and The Doctor Donna... His sole heart skipped uncomfortably at the sight of her... At what he knew was soon to be. His counterpart eyed him a moment - could he hear his thoughts? He realised...

"Can't you see what's he's tryina give you? Go on, tell her."

He'd heard from Donna's lips and awoke from his thoughts as Rose turned to him again. All eyes on him. He explained his realisation,

"I look like him, I think like him..."

Quickly glancing at _him_. His only heart skipped in a completely different way when he saw Rose draw nearer, placing her soft hand to his chest a moment before he finished, hypnotised to tell the truth with those eyes of hers,

"I've only got one life, Rose Tyler," she tried not to adore the way her name rolled off of his tongue like that of a romantic sweet nothing, "I could spend it with you, if you want."

He'd never let on how nervous this made him, after all settling down was never a part of his plan but when it came to his Rose... Well, he wasn't even sure if she even wanted to be his Rose... Until,

"You'll grow old at the same time as me?" She asked in a small voice.

"Together." He beamed a smile.

But then she was back onto the other Doctor... The _real_ one, he thought cynically. _He's the one she wants._ He was about to let her go, before he'd slightly followed step as he'd overheard what she was asking of him...

"And you, Doctor?"

Of them! He himself was being asked too! He looked at the original for a long, torturous moment. He knew that _he_ was feeling just as cynical over losing her... But that's when the Meta-crisis Doctor finally had a bright enough spark of hope in the idea that he could be with her. He'd gently stroked his fingers down her arm as he whispered three little words, seemingly inconsequential, ordinary words. But they were words he could never say, words he never did say to her. Words he never dreamed he would say...

"I love you."

This seemed to have somehow lodged a golf ball sized lump in his throat that he couldn't swallow down, he was nearly shaking... He wanted to scream and run for the TARDIS and disappear anytime, anywhere else - just not here. That was until she started staring into his eyes with the longing he'd missed for what felt like an eternity - which is saying something for him. His breath caught as he stared deeply into her beautiful brown eyes that he loved, he really did love her. So much it physically burned. He felt some kind of electricity literally buzz through his very veins and it intensified as she leapt into his arms, planting a passionate kiss on his lips.

They forgot everything around them, literally wrapped in one another, relishing their first real kiss together - only for the sound of the TARDIS to break them a part. Rose's feet carried her a few steps frantically in the direction of the sound, but the ship was disappearing. It was too late. She watched the spot on the wet sand where the TARDIS had just been as he trod fastidiously to her, sliding his hand in hers, prompting her to look at him. He coerced a smile but it was easier to do so naturally when she crashed into his arms again, breathing him in as if he were her safe haven. He cradled her as if it were reflexive, relaxing his tense frame.

"My Doctor..." She nearly whimpered and he swallowed, he would have to settle for this. But he accepted that, for he loved her entirely, so much so that he didn't care unless she was happy.

"I know, Rose, I'm sorry -"

"I love you, Doctor. _My_ Doctor." She finished her sentence with the same raw emotion as when she'd told him that on this very same beach all that time ago. He broke away from her to look into her watery eyes and she gripped his face tenderly to kiss him, more sensually than before, and he eliminated the space between them. He roamed her back with his hands as he deepened the kiss, encouraged when she sighed against his mouth.

"If you two don't mind, I'd like to go home! We're still in bloody _Norway_!"

Jackie Tyler interjected sharply, making him groan a guttural sound as he rolled his eyes and Rose bit her lip to hide her smile.

                                                       ***********

Jackie managed to get a hold of Pete to come and get them after picking up Tony from the crèche. They were in Pete's jeep, Jackie stretched over from the passenger seat to see to Tony's needs arguably because it was the safest place for his baby seat to be but also because Rose refused to sit further than an inch away from her new new - new? Doctor. She smiled, their hands entwined, wrapped around each other in a peaceful silence. Tony was asleep and Jackie wasn't actually talking for once, he thought sardonically.

Rose began looking outside of the window, and he knew she was lost in thought. What he also knew, but was reluctant to admit to himself, was that if nothing else it would be a very long time before she could fully accept that The Doctor - the one who wasn't him, he decided to phrase it - was never coming back. Never going to see her again, even though he's... But when she was looking out the window, even though she kept thinking, 'he's gone...' when she turned to the Meta-crisis Doctor, he offered a goofy grin - the _same_ goofy grin her Doctor used to give her. The same eyes. The same mouth, same face - same everything almost.

The way he looked at her was different, though. The difference was very subtle, only slight. Rose only noticed because she knew him so well. The way he was with her now that the cards were finally on the table. He wasn't holding anything back now. And it was all she's wanted for such a long time. She really wished they weren't in a car with her parents and younger brother right now. (Well, parallel dad and kind of half brother maybe? It's a bit confusing still, but she hardly cared). He'd quite naturally rested a hand on her knee and she bit her lip - innocent as it seemed, her thoughts of him were far from now that he's here he's finally here with her...

"The Doctor and Rose in the TARDIS, as it should be."

The Time Lord Doctor said as he gave them a piece of the TARDIS to grow their own. She smiled at her Doctor next to her. They were both _real_.

They'd finally arrived back home after hours of driving - "If only the TARDIS could have grown -" Rose began with a smile before Jackie interjected sarcastically, "If only he bloody got us here anyway instead of Norway again." Pointing to the Meta-Crisis Doctor before getting Tony out.

"Would have saved a bit of petrol." Pete muttered.

"Oh sure, slate the one who got us here." Rose added with matched sarcasm and the Doctor cringed - he hated domestics...

"Anyway, home sweet home?" He added brightly before jumping out of the car.

"Cwoarr finally!" He beamed, stretching his aching legs. He also hated being confined, especially for long bouts of time. Rose laughed as they held hands and made their way to the house. When her other family members dispersed, she suddenly whispered,

"What's your name?"

In his ear, and he gaped at her a moment. It just seemed so out of the blue, he was flabbergasted,

"Wh-what?"

"Well what if we got married somewhere down the line of you 'spending your life with me'? I'm not calling you Doctor up on the altar!"

She half jested, and he was speechless, utterly awestruck - _she wanted to marry him someday?_ He quickly recovered,

"Even if that were the case, everyone there would hear when you say it - what's in a name anyway? It's only a title -"

"What like Doctor?"

She challenged with a smirk, triumphant. His lips were a flat line as he quickly rubbed his neck. She leant into him, pressing herself against him and attempted to sound sultry with her whisper in his ear,

"What about... in other cases?" As she ran her hand down his chest suggestively and he swallowed. She smiled, the desired effect having occurred. He contemplated a moment, that name carried most... _things_ he wanted to forget. But, it was Rose he was sharing it with. He whispered his name and after a moment she offered a smile, "Beautiful." And he stared into her eyes before suddenly he heard it. His heart stopped as he heard it.

"What? What's wrong?" All fun and games gone from her tone as Rose asked.

He'd heard the echo of the death of The Doctor Donna. All the way through to the parallel universe where they originated. And he gulped,

"It's Donna... She's - gone."

She placed a palm to his cheek,

"I'm sorry."

Seemingly accepting he just knew this somehow. She always just accepted the stranger things when it came to life with him. Even the grey was accepted, she was the light in the grey. He rested his forehead on hers and breathed her in, holding her again to feel at peace. They were unsure of how long they remained like this, but The Doctor finally allowed himself to believe that she really wanted him. He didn't have to compete for her affection any longer. And she whispered his name, his _true_ name, like a blessing, making him breathe sharply before softening to the sound of something he thought he'd utterly loathed. But somehow, when she said it with the hushed whisper of something sacred, he'd felt a peace - a _refuge_ in her that he never thought he'd find again.

 


End file.
